The Unexpected Visitor
by bonnielove13
Summary: What happens when you find something out that changes you whole life around well this is my story about just that. Sorry not really good at summaries.
1. The Beginning

The Unexpected Visitor

As always my so called parents are fighting yet again all cause I had to ask about my real parents. My step dad says that since they dumped me off that they obviously didn't want me anymore, but mom thinks its a good idea to let me know who the are. The next morning my older sister April convinced her fiancee to find out what he can about me. "Okay Sonnie this is what i was able to find out about you. It says you were born in Shreveport hospital. It doesn't give any names on your parents, but there is a name that was written for an emergency contact. I did some research on the name and it happens to be a vampire bar. Why it is a contact is beyond me." said James my sister's fiancee. "Thanks James! But why didn't they want me is my question, but i guess the only way I'm going to get an answer to that is to go to this vampire bar and find out.


	2. Fangtaisa and Suprises

Chapter 2

As i arrived into Shreveport I got a nervous feeling deep in my gut. The only way i could decribe it would be the butterflies having a party in my stomac. I was still trying to let it sink in that I an going to meet my reall parents for the first time. As I pulled into the parkinglot of Fangtasia, the feeling in my stomac got worse, but I didnt let that stop me I was gonna meet my parents if it is the last thing i do! I got out of my eclipse spider and made my way towards the end of the line, but before I can reach the end a tall blond woman came up to me with a smirk on her face. Blondie said in a smooth voice, "Oh no you don't! Go right on in sweet heart the person your looking for is just through the employees only sign. First door on the right. Dont forget or you will end up in a storage closet!" I smiled and nodded my head thinking she was pretty wierd for a vampire. As I mad e my move past her i could have swore she called me sister, but i just dismissed it as just being my imagination and headed for where she told me to go. I took a clensing breath and pushed open the employees only door and headed for the the door on the right. I stood outside the door for what seemed like an eternity finally I got the courage to knock. I heard a few wispers and then a stern voice say, "Come in." I took another cleaning breath and opened the door what I found on the otherside made me take a sharp intake of breath. "Boy this is gonna be fun." I mutter to myself and walkthrough the door.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

As soon as I closed the door behind me I took a moment to look at my surroundings. The room was a simple office (couldnt exactly remember what the office looked like. so please just use your imagination) with a beautiful mahogany desk and an expensive looking black leather couch and chairs. The desk had only two photos on it. They were on very exquisite looking glass frames holding them. The first was of a gourgous blonde woman who was giving the same 1000 wat smile that I am known for. The next photo had the same woman but this time there was a handsome blonde man. I quickly noticed that the blonde man that was in the photo was the same man that was staring intently at me from behind the desk along with the most gorgeous brunette i have ever seen stairing at me from the couch. While i was oogling at the brunette the blonde man cleared his troat to get my attention. i quickly regain my composure fom my brain overload that desided to control my actions at that moment and grab ahold of the situation. "I apologize for my starring but this is all quite new to me and its a bit overwhelming. My name is Sonnie and recently I found out that i was adopted and after I did all the reaserch I could, the only lead i had was this as an emergancy contact from my hospital records. Now I know this is dumb of me to ask, but I noticed that there was simularities that I have with the woman in that picture. So i figure she has to be related. You do not have to tell me where she lives or anything all i ask is you point me in the right direction." They stared at me dumbfouned but out of nowhere the blonde let out a loud harty laugh. after he composed himself te stated to speak. "Now I am not a big fan of people disturbing me in my office when they are not invited but i find you quite intriguing. My name is Eric Northman and I do believe you are right that you do indeed share traits with my mate (I just like that word in a story sounds more permanent) Sookie; but it would be irresponsible of me to let my daughter travel at dark with dangerous thing lurking around every turn. So no I wont point you in the right direction. You will meet her tomorrow when I goto visit her. While your here let me intoduce my maker Godric." The brunette nodded at me then Eric continued, "You will be staying with me until I or Sookie deside otherwise. I am glad you came looking for answers when you did because I was just planning to come get you this weekend. you see Sonnie i have been searching you for along time. The people who took you were very good about covering their tracks till they gave you to the couple you have grown to known as your parents. After they got you they made it to where you were theirs through adoption that little bit made it so that I could find you. But thats not the case you have decided to come to me, so now that your here I am NOT letting you go any time soon." With that he motiond me to follow him so we could finish our catching up at home, but with all that just happen I wasnt able to process it all. The room started to spin and slowly fade to darkness.


	4. Authors note

I am so sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I have had a ton of things come up so I haven't had time to work on the story along with a really bad case of writers block. My computer keyboard has been out of service cause my son accidentally spilled juice on my keyboard but I have it fixed finally and am able to start writing again I hope to have a new chapter up very soon and I apologise again for such the long wait.

bonnielove


	5. Blast Into the Past

Blast Into the Past

(I am changing pov so you can get a brief glimpse into her past.)

Eric's POV

As I caught my daughter before she hit the ground I could help but feel the pride into how she has grown. She was taken from us so suddenly that it was hard to register that she was missing at first. I remember the day she was taken like it was yesterday.

~FlashBack~

I could feel her pain, but i couldnt be there the sun was still up. I was pissed beyond belief. I WAS GOING TO MISS MY DAUGHTERS BIRTH! ALL BEAUSE OF THAT DAMN SUN! The pain Sookie was feeling was unbareable. Only an hour and a half till the sun goes down then I'm free. As I waited the only things going through my mind was if Sookie was okay and if my daughter was okay. It was worring me. Finally the pain stopped and I knew it was over. I missed the intial birth, but I was still overjoyed that I was going to see my daughter for the first time. Finally when the sun went down I hurried to the hospital. When i arrived the place was in a panic. My daughter was MISSING AND NO ONE KNEW ANYTHING! HOW THE FUCK DOES SOMEONE WALTS IN TAKE A BABY AND NOBODY SEES A THING! i despertly tried to pick up the sent of my daughter, but there was nothing! The only way that was means a witch is the one that took her, but with the sents covered it was useless. Depression quickly set in. Sookie was going to be devistated. And with that thought I came to the quick desision I was going to do everything in my power to find her even if I had to tear this world apart. Little did I know that she was going to stumble into my office 19 years later.

~End FashBack~

As I arrived at my home I quickly took her down to the light tight basement. It had 5 bedrooms with built in bathrooms. I put her in the room next to mine and kissed her forehead. "God natt min vackra dotter" I wispered in her ear as I stood up to my full height to leave. As I shut the door to her room I made my way to mine Godric stopped me and asked if she was alright. "She is overwelmed is all which caused her to pass out, but she should be fine in the morning." I replied he nodded and went into his room. I entered mine an changed and laid down for my daytime rest with a smile on my face.

(Swedish translation- Good night my beautiful daughter.)


	6. Quick note

just a quick note to all my readers my next chapter should be finished and posted sometime tomorrow. thanks for all the support :-)

bonnie


	7. Cuddle Time

**Sorry about the long wait but things have still been crazy from my little cousin being in the hospital and helping with the church Christmas play Its just been hectic. i plan to update more often and have another chapter up sometime tomorrow too. Now on with the story.**

Sonnie's POV

I woke up in a strange room. It was beautiful it was decorated in a blue, black, and white. The bed was a Victorian style canopy with a beautiful swirl pattern bedspread. I quickly got the lonely feeling always got when I was younger which lead to me starting to feel homesick so I did the same thing i would do when I was younger. When I was younger I would crawl in with my older sister when she moved out i would hug my pillow all night. I quickly got out of bed and in the hallway. I closed my eyes and listened for the brainwaves of my father. He didn't know that I memorized his brainwaves along with the hot brunette. Its a gift and how i find people in large crowds. Over the years I have perfected it so I wouldn't get lost since everyone's brainwaves are different. So I followed dad's brainwaves to his room. I quietly crept into his room and poked his shoulder. After about 20 minutes that poking, shaking, and eventually punching didn't work i just crawled in and cuddled with my father, my real father. Not only was he my real dad he acted like on with me. My adopted father did nothing but put me down and my adopted mom never said a word. The only one that treated me like an equal was my sister. She didn't care we weren't blood, she just accepted me as me gifts and everything. I belted out a big yawn and cuddled into my dad. I know that I was acting like a child, but I needed this though fatherly affection. As I drifted off I was happy that soon I will have a whole, happy, and functioning family. What I didn't know was that trouble with a capital T was just around the corner.


	8. Apology from author

I am so so so sorry that I have not updated. My laptop broke and I was not able to update from my phone. But on the bright side my mom gave me a tablet for my birthday and now I will be able to update and return to my story thank y'all for being patient. :-)


	9. Important Authors Note

I recently lost my little boy so I will not be updating for awhile. Thank you for reading and I will update as soon as I get over this tragedy in my life.


	10. Author Note

Hey readers I'm happy to say that I have decided its time for me to start writing again. I have been putting a lot of thought into it and decided to keep writing. I was going to delete my story and quit writing all together, but a really good friend reminded me why I started writing in the first place. My son wouldn't want me to quit something I love to do so I am going to keep updating and keep with this story till it is completed and I am going to write more stories. Thank everyone of you for being so patient with me and waiting I promise this next chapter will be worth the wait. I may not be updating a whole lot but I have a good job that keeps me super busy, but I will update as much as I can.

Thanks,

Bonnielove13


End file.
